


Im dreaming of a ...

by sapoeysap



Series: December Drabbles [28]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble Collection, F/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: ehhh I kinda ran out of inspiration for this one





	

**Author's Note:**

> ehhh I kinda ran out of inspiration for this one

**Day 28 - Miracle**

 

Eric doesn’t do holidays. This is a known fact, made very clear by the quantum ranger in his mere demeanour. All the Silver Guardians are aware of this, Mr Collins is aware of this, Wes is aware of this. Taylor on the other hand is not aware of this. So it shocks Eric when she comes speeding into town on the 28th of December, at his front door, whiskey in one hand, a present in the other. He lets her in without batting an eyelid, he’d never turn down a fine whiskey. They're drunk before they know it, giggling to each other on the sofa, his birds lilting in the background.

“Don’t do Christmas do you Meyers?”

He shakes his head aggressively, purposefully looking at the decoration less walls.

“Funnily enough Earhardt, I don’t.”  she doesn’t push his answer, but he continues the explanation for her “When you’re being shipped around foster homes as a kid and don’t have a properly family, you never really acquire a taste for Christmas.”

“Oh.” She refills his glass, and subconsciously leans towards him. He’s gone enough on the whiskey that he lets her snuggle into his side.

“Our teams would kill us now. If they saw us like this.”

“Shut up Meyers”

“Sir Yes Sir”


End file.
